Real Life Friends
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Estonia is touched when his brothers and friends visit for his birthday.


Estonia scrolled through the dozens of emails he'd gotten for his birthday. Every couple minutes his phone rattled with a text message. Well wishers, neighbors, 'friends' from all around the world. The digital messages were nice; Estonia spent his birthday in his small empty home answering them. The peace was nice, but on one level, Estonia would like to hear someone's voice wishing him a happy birthday.

It was almost three in the afternoon when Estonia had to pick himself up to answer a knock on the door. He opened it to see the faces of his brothers on the doorstep; there was a box cradled in Latvia's arms. Estonia couldn't help the smile.

"Hello," he said politely, stepping aside to let them in. They came in and wiped their feet.

"Happy birthday, Eesti," Lithuania smiled. Latvia held out the box.

"Oh," he took the parcel and took the top off. Inside was a small cake. In blue icing, a shaky hand had written "Palju õnne Eesti Vabariik." It was clear Latvia hadn't planned much about the layout of the writing as the last two words were a bit crammed together. "Thank yery much." Latvia nodded back with a little smile. "You really didn't have to come, much less bring me anything." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Well, y'know," Lithuania shrugged the notion off, "We're brothers after all, what else could we do." The odd feeling hung about them with the fact that they barely talked to each other. After a little awkward exchange about the current events and the Olympics, Estonia was alone again.

He left the cake sitting on the kitchen counter and returned to the digital world which still celebrated his birthday.

There was another knock; Estonia couldn't help wondering who else was close enough to him to come visit. At the door, he found Ukraine. She held a folded up sweater close to her chest. "H-Hello, Eduard," She smiled and held the garment out to him. "I made this for you." She seemed very nervous. Estonia took the sweater.

"Thank you," He gave her a polite smile while rubbing his fingers against the scratchy, blue and white material. He took his glasses off and slipped the sweater on. It was a bit too tight around his chest and the shoulders made it impossible to put his arms straight down to his sides. One of the sleeves was too long while the other too short. Estonia tried not to make a face, but his silence seemed to speak volumes as the Ukrainian woman started sniffling.

"Y-You don't like it," She said glumly, "I knew it was a bad idea." She started to cry.

"Oh, no, no, no," Estonia waved his arms, the sleeve that was too long swung up and hit him in the face, "It's a wonderful gift. It's very sweet of you. I love it." Ukraine stopped crying and smiled shyly. Her fingers rested on her lips; the pose cradled her breasts in her arms. Estonia had spent years trying not to stare and had never quite succeeded. With an other murmured thanks, he let her leave.

It's a few hours before one more visitor arrived. "Tino," Estonia remarked as his friend came in from the darkness outside. "It's good to see you."

"Happy birthday, Viro," Finland chimed, giving him a little hug. "I just came to chat for a little, maybe have a drink." Estonia smirked and rolled his eyes. Cheap booze as a motive for visiting, he'd expect nothing less from his old friend.

Finland stood on the coffee table, playing air guitar and screaming the lyrics of whatever metal CD he'd brought over. The army of empty bottles surrounding him were enough of an explanation. The Finn jumped from the table and landed halfway on the couch he'd been aiming for. Gaining his composure, Finland stood shakily on the sofa and tried to pull his friend up to join him.

"C'mon," He shouted over the music, "This's th'best part!" Estonia put his drink down, just buzzed enough to decide that jumping on the couch with his friend was a good idea.

Sometime in the early morning, Estonia took a look around. Finland was passed out amid the ruins of the coffee table he'd tried to jump to from the couch. Estonia found his glasses on the floor, luckily not crushed. He reached for the phone.

Sweden arrived close to dawn to take his hungover 'wife' home. "Same time next year, huh Ed?" Finland chuckled as he leaned heavily on Sweden's arm.

"Sure," Estonia laughed, "Bye." He turned to go upstairs to bed when there was another knock. It was Sweden; he held a small coffee table under one arm.

"Made ya th's, cuz m'wife broke th'other." He held out the table, which had looked small in Sweden's hands but turned out to be rather cumbersome once Estonia got it.

"How'd you know?" He asked, examining the well made table.

"Happ'ns ev'ry y'r," Sweden replied curtly, "H'ppy b'rthday." Estonia smiled and watched until Sweden's car turned the corner. He put the table down in the living room and picked up his laptop to finish the process of answering emails that his real life friends had interrupted.


End file.
